


Kisses for Christmas

by Azsh



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azsh/pseuds/Azsh
Summary: Today is Christmas, and all that Alex wants is Christian's wonderful lips kissing him.





	Kisses for Christmas

Tonight is Christmas, and I'm walking down the street with my favorite dog, Rex. We look at all the people passing by, everyone is hurrying somewhere, running after shopping like crazy, trying to have time to finish all business until Christmas night. I wonder why they do not notice the spirit of Christmas? In a hurry, they do not pay any attention to the weather and Christmas lights. I am laughing. The snow crunches under the soles of my shoes. 

I know what gift I want to receive on this holiday. Kisses for Christmas are all that I want from the person I love, from my Christian. I want us to kiss each other right under the mistletoe. I'll close my eyes, count to three, and I know for sure how good it will be. His kisses. I want him to just do it and show me his love.

My dreams are interrupted by a phone call. I hear his voice. He tells how much he misses me. I smile again and tell Rex that we need to hurry home. I know what awaits me tonight. 

When I come home, I'm very pleased to see a decorated Christmas tree, to inhale the delicious aroma of food prepared by Christian. He could probably be a great cook. I call my lover, and he comes to us, hugs me and says that he missed us. We eat together and drink red wine. We look at each other and smile with tenderness. Rex is calling us to the Christmas tree, under which gifts already lie. Rex takes one of the bundles in his teeth and goes to another room. We are laughing.

Christian asks me to close my eyes, I fulfill the request, and then I feel his lips on mine. I hear him whisper:  
"Merry Christmas, Alex. This is my gift to you. " 

I answer his kiss and I think that my wish is coming true. Kisses for Christmas.


End file.
